


rolling scenery

by izumidos



Series: Kurobas Week 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teikou Era, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Kuroko is reminded how little time is left to enjoy the beautiful view.





	rolling scenery

**Author's Note:**

> for **Kurobas Week 2017 Day 5: scenery/"let's enjoy the view"**
> 
> i took it as as both literally let's enjoy the view and foguratively, lets enjoy the view of our friendship

Teikou’s practices are already hell in of itself, but its training camps are of a whole different caliber when you’re on the first string.

 

For example: being forced to run around the tiny town they’re staying in for camp.

 

Kuroko hunches over and pants in exhaustion for the nth time that day, only letting out a tiny groan when he feels Akashi’s familiar hand on his shoulder trying to get him to straighten up. He can also feel the sudden convergence of his entire team around, their worried auras obvious to the even the most oblivious people.

 

“Ah, I’m fine, everyone,” he tries to say to reassure them, but it’s only a second later that he breaks out of the circle to throw up into a nearby trash can.

 

He can also feel how everyone winces at that before Akashi’s hand is on him again, this time rubbing his back gently as he heaved over and over. He hears the soft words of comfort from his captain, and it’s not long until he’s stopped vomiting completely.

 

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Kuroko murmurs sadly. Even after already 2 years on the regulars team, his stamina is still absolutely atrocious.

 

“It’s alright, Kuroko. We all know already that endurance activities are difficult for you,” Akashi reassures him before gently lifting Kuroko up onto his back to carry him back to where they were staying.

 

“Akashi-kun, there’s really no need to carry me all the way back,” Kuroko complains weakly.

 

“Yeah, really no need at all, Tetsu,” Aomine snorts as he notices how his shadow’s legs are limp around his captain’s waist. “You can’t even wrap it around Akashi’s waist to hold on!”

 

“Yeah, Kurokocchi! You should have told us that you were going to throw up soon,” Kise exclaims, eyes already starting to water.

 

“As much as it pains me to agree, the two idiots are right,” Midorima adds, ignoring the offended yelp from them. “I believe it’s time for us to be heading back anyway.”

 

The rest of the group nodded at his words after glancing at the sunset sky, and Kuroko can only sigh in defeat.

 

“Please understand that this is all for your health, Kuroko,” Akashi chuckles, hearing the exasperated sigh from their sixth man. “We’re simply looking out for you. For now, enjoy the view of the this rather scenic town as we travel back.”

 

“Mhm...and if Kuro-chin is still tired, I’ll give him some vanilla candy~”

 

Kuroko just nods at their tallest member’s words, resting his cheek against the back of Akashi’s head as his eyes start to wander over the scenery.

 

Akashi hadn’t been wrong in saying that the town was scenic; filled with small cozy neighborhoods, tons of trees and flora, and right next to a mountain, it felt like a place Kuroko would have loved to live in. He could even hear the sounds of a nearby beach’s rolling waves. Maybe earlier in the day, he’d hear the people’s laughter and the business of the streets.

 

He moves his gaze from the town to the sky, watching how it slowly turned from cool colors to warm and how the clouds seemed to radiate the same color. But eventually, Kuroko knows that it’ll be overrun by the inkiness of the night sky, only lit up by a few specks of stars and an occasional full moon.

 

Kuroko can feel a tightening in his stomach, one that’s a little too similar to what happens right before he throws up.  

 

The thought of the sky being overtaken so easily by the darkness hits a little too close to home, finding himself lost in the black inkiness of it all along with everyone else he had ever cared for. Because no matter how bright the star is, it still pales in comparison to the size of the dark sky, and it’ll only burn out in the end.

 

Kuroko sneaks glances at all of his friends on his team – watching Aomine and Kise play fight with each other so casually, Midorima and Murasakibara arguing over the healthiness (or lack of it) in snacks, and Akashi looking so comfortable with only the simple presence of his team, his friends.

 

He feels the same comfort that Akashi does, having known the same feeling of being lonely for most of your life. And he wishes that he can still find that same feeling in what they have now, but his stomach is rolling anxiously, and he knows that it’s a sign.

 

After all, not all good things can last; but he can do his best to enjoy what little time he has with this small joy.

 

“Yes,” Kuroko murmurs quietly to himself. “Let’s enjoy this beautiful view as we’ll never know when the last time will be.”


End file.
